


Undying Love

by chris_phd



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_phd/pseuds/chris_phd
Summary: When you lose what your heart wants, you would do anything to get it back to pump that blood in your veins and make that light shine again on earth.And for Jumin Han, there is no price that he can't pay it to bring back... what once made his heart beat so fast he almost died.





	1. Chapter 1

 

His mother was still sobbing in her handkerchief, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder. His father’s usual smile was replaced by a grim look. The priest continued his church service between the soft sobs and heavy sighs.

A week passed since the mishap that cost him the life of his childhood friend, muse and only friend. Jihyun Kim.

He still felt the dizziness of the alcohol boiling in his veins turning into sweat under the black suit he was wearing. It was too hot and his mind was still living another life where V wasn’t dead.

“Mister Han… they can see you.” A feminine voice whispered from his left. It was probably Jaehee that tried to keep up the appearances that Jumin Han, was not in fact dead drunk at the funeral of Kim’s family. “Please, sir, sit straight.”

“Hmpf.” He scoffed. Straight. Yeah… just how Jihyun was not laying there in his coffin? Heh. That was a good one, soo good that Zen had to nudge him to stop his chuckling.

“Dude, calm down already, you will make a scene.” He whispered harshly on his right.

Yeah, a scene, like all of Jihyun’s death wasn’t the biggest scene he ever saw. So much bullshit. And all he had to see or say before he died? ‘Rika.’

Shaking his head, he gripped his hair and bent over to rest his elbows on his knees. No, he didn’t need this. The decision was made, he only needed a couple of hours and it will be perfect. It had to be. It was a must.

He ignored the way Zen kicked him with his shoe to get up or Jaehee that poked his ribs. The only sound that triggered him to open his eyes to the grey world was the end of that solemn voice of the priest, being replaced with a broken one. It was his father.

“Jihyun was a great son…”

 “ _Of course he was. He was the best, you blind idiot.”_

“Mister Han! That is his father.” Jaehee whispered outrageous.

“Who said I didn’t know who is speaking?” he muttered back, not daring to get up to face the desperate man that was now saying words he was supposed to say while Jihyun was still alive but he was too busy with his artistic charity actions, just like his wife.

“I don’t know what I will do now without my son…” the mother talked and Jumin had to bite down on his knuckles to not comment on how she will continue her life as usual. After all, they still have a daughter, right?

But Jihyun’s sister wasn’t there. She had to take some exams and her parents decided to hide this from her. Of course one day she will find out and that will be the beginning of an entire Korean drama show.

“Mister Han.” Jaehee leaned in next to his ear. ”You are next to talk about him… do you want me to cover for you, Sir?”

At first he thought ‘Why is she so agitated?’. He can do just fine. He is used to giving public speeches. It’s not like right now he will stumble on his words or forget an essential thing out of Jihyun’s life. Like for example, that he mentioned that if he dies before him, he wanted cacti to be planted on his grave. Did anyone listen to him? Why would they listen now? For the tears’ sake? No. What Jumin Han hates is cheap soap opera.

“Hey where are you going? They are closing the coffin after this.” Zen tried to grab his wrist.

“I know.” He coughed and excused himself to the other people he passed by on his way out.

“What a douche! Even today!?” Zen scoffed, shaking his head.”Can you believe that guy?” he gestured to black silhouette that exited the church, drawing all the pairs of eyes on him.

Jaehee didn’t answer but she looked over her shoulder to see how her boss disappeared once again without saying anything. She sighed, thinking from what bar she might have to get him and drive him home. Making excuses for his father that he had to work over program. And eventually, with some luck, to get him signed in those anonymous alcoholics’ groups. She didn’t like to admit it. After V’s death, Jumin lost his mind. And not even 24 h passed when Jumin got a call from his maid to tell him that his cat jumped over the window and died.

Jumin had to rush over to see it with his own eyes, because the idea of an animal jumping from the 13th floor of the hotel and still surviving was singing to him in his wrecked mind.

The man was devastated. He finally lost everything. All he cared about, all that mattered, all that made a point in life for him was gone. The only warm hand that was resting on his chest every morning had the form of an empty bottle.

Every day, his condition was getting worse and worse. His father called a shrink but he successfully fooled the man with a PhD into thinking he was just tired of working.

Yoosoung tried to come and cheer him up, taking most of his duties on him. Even Zen came to ask if he needed him for any cat commercial. Seven wasn’t anywhere to be found after his brother killed V. He didn’t even dare to come online when Jumin was on. And maybe that affected the young CEO as well.

Rumors said that they were both away somewhere trying to figure out their lives.

But one thing Jaehee couldn’t understand. The enigma of the new Elizabeth the 4th. In that state, who was that close to give Mister Han another cat that looked just like Elizabeth in such a short time and Jumin to accept it like it was something normal? The cat seemed similar to his previous pet, except for the red eyes and the fact that Zen hasn’t sneezed around her when they visited Jumin to announce him about the funeral. And she got a nasty glare.

Feeling a weird cold wave over her spine, Jaehee waved the mental image of those two red eyes off her mind and concentrated on the speech she had prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumin Han didn’t want to be the reason the RFA parted, especially when that reason was now sent to a mental hospital. He couldn’t deny that his first thought when he saw Rika over V’s cold body was to pick up the gun and shoot her. A honey-like voice was telling him that it was the best thing he could do. Revenge his childhood friend, his only friend. His light.

He would have payed everyone to run away and burn that dirty church with her body in it. Let the Queen of lies rest in her own nest made by her dirty hands and ill mind.

Despite the multiple stories they were making and thinking they knew about Jumin Han, there was still something that people didn’t know about him, or maybe they forgot about him.

_That black magic book._

He gathered all the stuff written on those pages, opening his phone and dialing a number, waiting by the door of his apartment.

Elizabeth was purring low next to his feet, watching her master tapping his feet anxiously.

“Driver Kim, I am ready.” He announced before closing the phone.

Meow~

“Elizabeth.” He looked down to the white fur ball before crouching in front of her. ”It’s okay princess, I will be back with him. I promise.” Rubbing her under his chin, he let the cat bite his hand until she drew blood. ”Ouch… you are hungry, I get you. I will prepare you something when I’m back, okay? Wait for me.” He patted her head before leaving.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The cemetery was quiet. Well, he expected that since he bribed the guardians, telling them he wanted to mourn his friend in peace.

He was blessed with Driver Kim never questioning his master’s ideas as long as the money bought his silence.

The road to the shrine was a long and tiring one. And the rest was just a piece of cake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘Ugh, everything hurts’ he thought as he tried to move his hand to cover the blinding light that was hurting his eyes.

A sound of an engine was ringing in his ears. Where was he? Under a truck?

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw something white in front of him. Snow? But… it’s so warm.

“Warm snow…” he tried to talk, but his throat was hurting so much like he forgot to use it and the coughing crisis hit him like a hammer in the lungs. He felt like choking on air.

A strong grip pulled him into a sitting position. “Hey, hey! Don’t die on me again!” 

He recognized that voice. Jumin.

His eyes snapped open and for his surprise, he could see blurry but clearer than before, the black mop of hair in front of him.

He could see! Again!

“Ju-“ His words were interrupted by another fit of coughing. “Jumin?” he asked unsure.

The grip softened and turned into a hug. Jumin hugged him tight.

“Finally, you are here.” He heard him chuckle. ”Finally! It worked.”

Jihyun smiled, recognizing that warmth but his mind was working with lower power as he felt all his body getting tired all of a sudden.

“Mmhh… I wanna lay down, please.” He mumbled.

“Yes! Of course. So careless of me.” Jumin frowned as he let his friend easily down.”Is it okay?” he asked worried that maybe he fast forwarded he process of him regenerating.

Jihyun nodded. ”Good…”

“Fine. I will go prepare you a good drink to put you back on your feet.”

“Wait!“ he grabbed the shirt of boy that got up from the bed. ”Jumin… I need to know. Where is Rika?”

It was silence afterwards. A silence that hurt both of them and Jumin clenched his teeth, turning his face so Jihyun couldn’t read the disgrace on it. ”You are coming back from dead and this is what you ask first?”

“Huh? Dead? ...Ju… min…” his eyes felt heavy and he couldn’t open them again, and there was no use.

The door closed and he knew that Jumin already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling a little under the weather lately ~ with the degree and some specific fandoms but I will try my best to get some motivation on this one cause it's so sweet and sour love ~

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Anyway guys...if you like it and want to see some more JuminV art ~ you can find me on https://chris-phd.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you like it ~


End file.
